New Year
by HyoMun sii YeWook shipper
Summary: No summary. YeWook rate M
1. Chapter 1

New Year

-Kim Jong Woon

-Kim Ryeowook

Warning:Genderswitch

Enjoy for reading^^

.

.

Author POV

Sepasang suami istri pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan baju pengantin. Kedua nya sepertinya tampak lelah. Banyangkan saja! 8 jam ia berdiri di depan gereja untuk menyalami para rekan-rekan terdekatnya.

"eungh.. Oppa,aku sangat lelah~" Kata sang dengan sangat manja wanita cantik yang kini ia menjadi berstatus Nyonya Kim

"Nado Ryeowook-ah" Jawab namja yang sangat tampan,sambil melonggarkan dasi yang ada di kerah baju nya.

"Oppa,mau kubuatkan air panas?"  
Wanita yang dipanggil 'Ryeowook-ah' tersebut berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan air panas untuk suaminya,dengan sedikit menenteng wedding dress yang sexy. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memakai wedding dress putih panjang tetapi memperlihatkan oayudaranya yang montok itu(?)

"Boleh,nae yeobo" Yesung,namja itu berjalan menuju kamar untuk sekedar menaruh badan di ranjang 'king size' nya. Menutup mata nya dan akhirnya pun ia tertidur

Ryeowook berjalan menyusul Yesung menuju ruang tidur mereka.  
Ryeowook tidak membuka pintu karena pintunya memang tidak tertutup. Ryeowook memandang wajah suaminya yang menurutnya 'perfect' itu.  
Ryeowook ikut menidurkan dirinya disamping wajah sang suami.  
Baru Ryeowook memandang hidung mancung suaminya yang sebelum nya ia melihat mata obsidian nya yang sedang memejamkan mata,ada suara "tuuuutttttttttt" yah,kalian tau sendiri kan? Ryeowook sedang memanaskan air panas.

Ia berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju dapur,mematikan kompor dan mengangkatkan kompornya ke bathtub. Yah,ia belum membeli shower untuk mandi karena pengantin baru dan tentunya rumah baru.

Ryeowook POV

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke kamar Yesung oppa dan –ehem- kamarku juga,yang saat ini terpejam tidur. Aku bingung bagaimana aku membangunkannya?. Aku membangun kannya dengan cara halus saja.  
Aku ikut berbaring di samping nya dan ku miringkan tubuhku menghadapnya yang juga wajahnya dihadapku ini. Ku elus-elus pipinya yang chubby itu. Tapi tidak se-chubby dulu karena ia melakukan diet. Aku lebih suka pipinya yang dulu karena ia terlihat lucu bila ia berbicara.  
"Oppa~,ayo bangun. Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas nya. Apa kau tidak mau mandi?" Kataku dengan tangan ku masih mengelus-ngelus pipi nya.  
"engghh.." Terdengar lenguhan darinya,ia membuka matanya dan terlihat ia mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang ada di kamar ini.  
Ia terbangun dan menggendong ku ala bridal style ke kamar mandi. Oh Tuhaann,apakah ia akan melakukannya di kamar mandi?  
"Oppa~,apa yang mau kau lakukan?"  
"Ingin bersenang-senang denganmu" Ia menunjukan seringaian nya.  
Ia mendudukkanku di bathtub yang tadi kuisi dengan air panas yang tentunya ditambahi dengan air dingin.  
Yesung oppa mulai mendekatkan wajahnya di wajahku. Ia menciumi kedua mataku yang kini tertutup dan aku membuka mataku saat Yesung oppa menciumi kedua pipiku dan hidung bangirku ini. Basah sudah setengah wedding dress bagian bawahku. Yesung oppa menggiringku ke wc yang duduk tapi tertutup. Akupun duduk di wc itu,Yesung oppa sedikit berjongkok. Di kamar mandi ini tentunya bersih dan besar karena ini rumah baru. Ia mulai menciumi bibirku,aku menutup mataku untuk menikmatinya. Kurasakan tangan Yesung oppa meraih tengkukku. Masih menempelkan,belum melumatnya. Ia terus menekan tengkukku. Ia melepas ciuman kita dan menghela nafas seraya berkata "Saranghae,Kim Ryeowook". "Nado oppa". Ia menciumku lagi,kulihat ia memejamkan matanya. Aku pun ikut memejamkan mata. Ia mulai melumat bibirku dan kembali menekan-nekan tengkukku. Ia menggigit bibir atasku,secara reflek karena sakit aku membuka bibirku,ia mulai memasukkan lidahnya,melesakkan lidahnya untuk mengajak bertarung dengan lidahku. Tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkukku yang tangan kanan digunakan untuk meraba-raba seluruh tubuhku.  
"eummmhh.. Oppaaahh~" desahku karena aku kekurangan oksygen. Akhitrnya ia melepas ciumannya dan aku ter engah-engah. Ia menatapku secara intens,dan menatap ku dari atas sampai bawah..' eumm.. aku malu oppa' batinku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku menatap kakiku.  
"Wae menunduk Ryeowook-ah? Kau terlihat menggoda sekali" Katanya dengan meraih daguku untuk melihat mata obsidiannya.  
"Ryeowook-ah,apa kau mau bersenang-senang malam ini?" Tanya nya dengan seringai an nya yang mesum. Aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku lucu.  
Ia mulai berdiri dan melepas jas dan celana nya. Oh my god,ini pertama kalinya aku melihat boxer lelaki. Ya ampun,apa itu yang menonjol di tengah-tengah itu? Besar sekali O_O  
Ia membuang pakaiannya sembarangan dengan tetap menyeringai menghadap wajahku. Aku hanya melongo. Ia mulai mencium tengkukku lagi melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu ia melesak-lesakkan lidah nya kedalam goa hangat milikku. Aku digiringnya ungtuk berdiri. Tangan nya yang nakal mulai membuka resleting weddingku. Oh Tuhan,sungguh aku malu sekarang. Setelah puas dengan bibirku ia mulai turun ke dagu lalu ke leher. Aku menggelinjang sesaat karena kegelian melandaku. Aku menengadahkan kepala ku agar ia puas dengan leherku yang putih dan jenjang ini. Yesung oppa mulai menggigit nya kecil-kecil kulit leher ku.  
"Eumm.. hh oppaah apppooohh" kataku dengan sedikit mendesah.  
Yesung oppa menurun kan dress ku dan lepaslah wedding dressku sekarang ada di lantai.  
Merasa bosan dengan leherku yang sekarang penuh dengan mulut nya dari leherku ini. Ia mulai melepas bra putih ku ini dan celana dalam ku dengan melihat ku secara seduktif. Dan sekarang aku sudah naked.  
Yesung oppa menuju bathtub meninggalkan ku sendiri di depan wc biru. Apa yang ia lakukan? Ia membuang airnya.  
"Kemarilah Ryeowook-ah" Aku pun duduk dipangkuan Yesung oppa yang kini ia duduk di pinggiran bathtub.  
"Lepaskan pakaian ku yang kini ada ditubuh ku Ryeowook-ah!" Ia memerintahku.  
Aku mulai melepaskan singlet yang ada di badannya . astagaaa ia memiliki abs meskipun sedikit terbentuk,tidak kelihatan banget  
Lalu aku berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk. Yesung oppa pun ikut berdiri. Aku mulai melepas kan boxer dan underwear nya. Astagaaaaa besar banget 0_0  
"Sud-sudah oppa~" Kataku dengan wajah memerah. Siapa yang tidak malu melihat junior laki-laki. Apa lagi itu pertama kalinya?  
"Masukkan juniorku di mulutmu baby"  
Akupun menurut . Kumasukkan junior itu sampai mengenai tenggorokkan ku. "Gerakkan" . Aku mulai menggerak-gerakkan juniornya itu di dalam mulutku. Sedikit mau tersedak mengingat ukuran junior Yesung oppa sebesar itu.  
"Semakin cepat Ryeowook-ah!~" Kugerakkan cepat-cepat junior itu.  
"Ahhhh,d*mn. Fashhteerrhh babbhhyyhh" Semakin cepat genjotan itu. Tangan Yesung oppa memilin-milin nipple ku yang menggantung.. 'Enak sekali ini' batinku.  
entah karena gemas atau apa,aku menggigit junior nya itu. Tanganku memainkan twinsball nya.  
"Eummhh.. Teruusshhh" katanya keenakan. Kulihat Ia,memejamkan matanya lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas"

"Enghhh.. Aku keluarhh!"  
dan CROT! Cairannya memenuhi mulutku. "Telanlah baby~" . Aku menelan sperma Yesung oppa sedikit demi sedikit. Ia menaikkan tubuhku untuk berdiri ia pun menciumku ganas,ia membantu menghabiskan cairannya.  
"Sekarang giliranku baby~" Bisiknya di telingaku lalu menghembuskan nafas nya. Ughh.. aku geli oppa...  
Aku digendongnya lalu ditidurkan di bathtub yang sudah tak terisi air itu.  
Yesung oppa menciumku lagi,aku pun mencoba agresif padanya. Kumainkan tangan ku yang sudah mulai nakal akibat Yesung oppa ini kuarahkan ke juniornya lalu kugelitik-gelitik junior nya itu. Yesung oppa menggigit bibir bawahku ,segera saja mulutku kubuka . Yesung oppa melesakkan lidahnya kembali ke goa hangatku,mengajak lidahku bertarung,bergulat didalam sana. "Eungghh.. Naffaaashhh" Lenguhanku karena aku membutuhkan oksygen.  
Yesung oppa pun melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Aku ter engah-engah,ia gunakan untuk menyusu payudaraku.

Yesung POV

Aku menatap kedua gunung kembar yang segera ini akan kunikmati. Kuremas kedua payudara nya dengan kedua tangan ku dengan jari-jariku yang kecil ini.  
"Engghh..Oppaahh" desahnya,  
ku emut payudara nya layak nya seorang bayi yang menyusu,kusedot-sedot payudaranya. Ia mengacak surai hitam ku ini,mungkin ia kenikmatan denagn service yang kulakukan ini.  
"Ahh..Oppaahhh... Teruusshh.. Gigithhh!"  
Aku pun sedikit menggigit payudara kanan nya. Setelah puas dengan payudara kanan. Kini bergantian,aku memainkan payudara kiri nya dengan menyusu dan menggigit kecil-kecil puting nya. Yang kanan kumanjakan dengan tangan kanan ku dengan cara memilin-milin puting nya.  
"Oppaahh,teruusshh... Akhhuu inghiinnhh lebbiihh"  
"Mwo? Tunggu baby~"  
hah,rupanya istriku ini sudah tidak sabar ingin langsung ke inti.  
Selesai dengan payudaranya kini aku turun ke perut rata-nya lalu ke depan vagina-nya.  
"Hmm.. kau sudah basah chagi" Kulihat wajahnya dari bawahj sini,sepertinya ia malu. Xixixixi. Neomu kyeopta.  
Tangan ku turun ke vaginanya hanya sekedar mengelus. Menggoda nya eoh? Kekeke~  
Kini gantian mulutku yang berada di vagina nya. Kusedot-sedot vagina-nya yang harum ini(?). Tanganku yang kanan kugunakan untuk memainkan klitoris nya dan yang kiri kugunakan untuk memilin nipple nya. Kini titik kewanitaannya kumanjakan semua nya.  
"Ahh.. Oppahh,inii begithuuhh nikmath" ucapnya.  
Hah,aku sudah tidak sabar kuarahkan junior ku ini ke vaginanya. Perlahan tetapi pasti (?).

-TBC-

Ayo YeWook shipper merapat yaaa,aku author baru. Mohon dukungannya^^. Ohya,ada yang mau request ff? Silahkan PM saya. Mau rate apa aja terserah ;)  
thanks.  
REVIEW GUYS!


	2. Chapter 2

New Year

Kim Jong Woon

Kim Ryeowook

A/n:hyaaa perasaan gak nyambung ya judul sama ceritanya? Oke saya perjelas,itu nikahnya pas tahun baru an. Maaf update telat TT aku ikut osis. Maaf ya kalo update lama. Maaf banget. Terus ada lagi-,- aku cuma suka YeWook. Yang nge-request cast lain,maaf kate yaaa aku gabisa._.v

Enjoy for read^^

:::

::

:

"_Hmm.. kau sudah basah chagi" Kulihat wajahnya dari bawahj sini,sepertinya ia malu. Xixixixi. Neomu kyeopta.  
Tangan ku turun ke vaginanya hanya sekedar mengelus. Menggoda nya eoh? Kekeke~  
Kini gantian mulutku yang berada di vagina nya. Kusedot-sedot vagina-nya yang harum ini(?). Tanganku yang kanan kugunakan untuk memainkan klitoris nya dan yang kiri kugunakan untuk memilin nipple nya. Kini titik kewanitaannya kumanjakan semua nya.  
"Ahh.. Oppahh,inii begithuuhh nikmath" ucapnya.  
Hah,aku sudah tidak sabar kuarahkan junior ku ini ke vaginanya. Perlahan tetapi pasti (?)._

Chapt 2

Author POV

JLEBB

Siring dengan tertancapnya junior Yesung sempurna di vagina Ryeowook. Ryeowook berteriak kesakitan "Arrghhh! Appo~".Padahal ini baru ujun junior Yesung saja. Setetes cairan bening keluar dari mata Ryeowook.

"Mianhae,yeobo" Yesung pun mulai memasukkan juniornya lagi,lebih dalam. Untuk mengalihkan kesakitan dibawah mencium Ryeowook penuh nafsu dan nikmat agar Ryeowook tidak terlalu merasakan sakitnya.

JLEB

Tertancaplah sudah junior Yesung di vagina itu. Seiringan dengan itu,Ryeowook menggigit bibir Yesung hingga berdarah. Yesung melepas ciumannya,Ryeowook pun menangis kesakitan.

"Hiks,hiks.. Oppa,appo. Hiks hiks" Darah keperawanan terus mengucur dari vagina Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum ternyata ia yang pertama kali menjebol keperawanan Ryeowook,meskipun begitu Yesung mengelus-elus ubun-ubun Ryeowook. Setelah menunggu 5 menitan(?) Ryeowook tampak terbiasa dengan junior Yesung. Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook yang terlihat sudah terbiasa pun mulai menggerakkan junior nya. In and out,itulah yang dilakukan dua insan beda jenis kelamin tersebut. Yesung menarik junior nya hingga pangkal,lalu mendorongnya lagi. Begitu pun seterus nya.

"Ahhh..Fasterrhh..Ennghhh" Yesung tersenyum karena ia sudah menemuka G-Spot milik Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun menikmati nya. Yesung pun mempercepat genjotannya pada vagina Ryeowook.

"Eumhh..Oppahh..Cumhh"

"Sebentar lagi babyh,oppa akanh segera cum juga"

"Angghhh..." lenguhan mereka berdua,Ryeowook sedikit mengangkat badannya seperti busur.

Mereka pun ter-engah-engah. Tetapi organ intim mereka masih menyatu.

"Shhhh..."Ryeowook mendesah saat junior Yesung dilepas(?) dari vagina Ryeowook.

"Ayo,kita lanjutkan di kamar" Kata Yesung seraya menggendong Ryeowook ala bridal style –lagi-

"Oppa,aku capek" Ucap Ryeowook,mengeratkan pelukannya tangannya di lehar Yesung. Membuat libido Yesung sedikit menegang.

"Oppa tidak" Jawabnya sekenanya. Dengan seringaian mesum ditunjukkan kepasa Wookie-NYA.

"Tidak tau,bagaimana caranya. Kau harus memuaskan ingin memakai posisi 'Women On Top' ".

Yesung menaruh badan Ryeowook secara pelan-pelan(?)

Yesung POV

"Oppa,tunggu lima menit yah?" Ucapnya sedikit memohon.

"Ne"Jawab ku seadanya.

Aku pun ikut tidur di sebelah Ryeowook. Aku membayangkan kenangan masa lalu ku dengan Ryeowook. Ada yang manis,pahit,kecut(?),asem(?).

Tiba-tiba tangan Ryeowook menyentuh pipi ku. Meng elus-elus nya. Aku yang curiga pun menanyakan "Ada apa Baby Wook?"

"Eumm..Gwenchana . Hehehehehe" Ia tersenyum,akupun ikut tersenyum tipis.

Tanganku ikut membelai surai rambutnya. Ia membelai pipiku,aku membelai rambutnya yang panjangnya sepinggang hitam.

"Saranghae,oppa^^"

"Nado,saranghae Ryeowook-ah"

'CUP'

Ia mencium lembut bibirku,hanya menempelkan saja. Tersenyum lagi,kubalas senyumannya.

"Euumm...Oppa,ayo kita lanjutkan" Katanya sambil malu-malu.

Ia mulai bangun dari tidurnya yang tentunya juga melepaskan tautan pipinya dengan tangannya.

Ia menghadapku,terlihat payudara nya yang menggantung kelihatan seksi. Aku gemas dengan itu. Tapi aku masih diam. Biar ia yang mengiuasai ku.

Ryeowook mulai menaiki tubuhku,lalu menciumku. Mulai melumat bibir bawahku,aku melumat bibir cherry nya yang atas. Mulai melesakkan daging tak bertulang atau lidah ke dalam rongga ku. Mengajak bertarung. Memiring-miringkan kepala nya agar dapat memperdalam ciuman ini.

Ia turun ke leher ku dia juga menciptakan kissmark sebanyak yang ia mau. Mengisapnya,menggigit nya sehingga dapat menimbulkan biru-biru kemerahan di leherku ini.

Setelah puas dengan leher ku yang sekarang sepertinya sudah terdapat kissmark banyak seperti lehernya,Ryeowook turun ke dadaku mencium nya pertama. Ia mengemut nipple ku yang kanan. Menghisapnya,mengulumnya,menggigit nya,lidahnya bermain-main di nipple ku. Tangan sebelah kanannya tak tinggal diam,tangannya mengelus-elus nipple ku yang sebelah kiri. Begitupun bergantian.

Ia berdiri,sepertinya ia akan ke tahap inti,Ryeowook memasang kuda-kuda(?). Mulai memajuka tubuhnya dan...

JLEBB

"Ahhhhh" Tertancap dalam sekali hentakan. Ternyata yeobo ku ini sudah ahli. Hahahaha XD. Mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya,tanganku kubuat memilin kedua nipple nya. Sementara ia tampak memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Ia mencari G-Spot nya sendiri.

"Eumhhh..Shhh..Ahhh" Aku menikmati service nya. Kini kamar ini penuh desahan kami berdua.

"Ahh..Wookie-ah,oppah~ akan keluar" Aku memejamkan mataku,sementara Ryeowook masih menggenjot tambah cepat.

"Nadooohh,eumhh.. Oppah~"

BLURR(?)

AUTHOR POV

Ryeowook merasakan sekitar perutnya panas. Sperma Yesung tercampur dengan cairan Ryeowook di perutnya. Tampak sedikit keluar cairan mereka berdua.

"Shhh" Ryeowook mendesah ketika mengeluarkan junior Yesung

"Oppa,aku mau minum ne?" Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki nya pelan-pelan karena bagian bawahnya masih sakit. Setetes cairan bening jatuh dari kedua mata nya.

"Hiks" Satu isakan lolos dari mulut cherry nya. Ia merasakan terlalu sakit di bagian kewanitaannya.. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya tetap berjalan perlahan-lahan.

Ryeowook POV

Aku membuka kulkas,mengambil air putih dan gelas. Ini sungguh sakit,jika berjalan. Aku meneguk air itu perlahan,

GREP

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan sedikit berotot hinggap di perut rata ku ini. Tak perlu ku tanya pun,aku udah tau kalau itu Yesung oppa. Ia menyadarkan kepala nya di bahu-ku. Aku pun mengecup sebentar pipi nya yang chubby itu.

"Mengapa mengangis hmm..?" Tanya nya lembut. Ternyata ia tahu kalau aku tadi menangis?

"Sakit,oppa"

"Itu sudah biasa Wookie-ah" Yesung oppa mulai menciumi leherku lagi,menghisapnya,menggigitnya. Kembali menciptakan kissmark untuk menambah koleksi nya(?)

"Angghhh" Desahku. Aku menghadapkan diriku di hadapannya.

Ia mulai mencium ku,melumat bibir ku ini. Menekan tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman yang panas ini. Saliva mulai tercecer. Entah cairan siapa.

Yesung oppa melepas ciuman ini. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sepertinya ia melihat ke meja makan. Mwooo?! Akan melakukan lagi di meja makan? Untung meja makan itu kosong. Haha,eh sebentar. Aku kok seneng?-_-

Ia mulai menggiring ku keatas meja makan itu.

"Wookie-ah,apakah kita bisa melakukan ini lagi?" Tanya nya dengan seringaian nya lagi

"Eumm.. Terserah oppa" Aku menundukkan kepalaku,yang sudah semerah warna kesukaan Yesung oppa.

Ia menundukan ku di meja kan itu.

Yesung oppa mulai mengemut nipple ku sebelah kiri,tangan sebelah kirinya memain-mainkan nipple ku,tanganku kukalungkan di leharnya.

"Ahhh.."

"Yesunghh oppaaah"

Bosan dengan nipple ku,ia turun ke depan vagina ku. Memajukan kepalanya,memainkan klitoris ku dengan lidahnya.

"Ahhh,oppaahh"

Mulai memasukkan lidahnya di vagina ku.

"Engghh.. Ahhhh.."

BLURRR(?)

Cairanku keluar,tertampung di mulut Yesung oppa. Yesung oppa bangkit lalu mencium ku membagikan cairan ku ini. Rasanya aneh...

Yesung oppa mulai memasukkan kebanggaannya. Aku sebaiknya tidur saja.

"Aaaaaahhhh" Aku berteriak seraya Yesung oppa memasukkan kebanggaannya sekali hentakan. Ia langsung menggenjot tanpa kusuruh.

"Ahhhh... Fasteerrhh" Yesung oppa pun menggenjot dengan cepat.

"Eumhh.. Oppah~" Akupun keluar duluan. Napas ku ter-engah-engah

Ia mencopot junior nya. Lalu pergi kearah kulkas. Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Ia kembali dengan seringaian mesum,ia membawa sesuatu ditangannya. Apa itu?

WHAT? SELAI COKLAT!

Apa yang akan ia lakukan kepadaku?

"Oppa~,apa yang akan oppa lakukan?" Tanyaku hati hati setelah ia berada di depanku.

"Menurutmu,hmm?" Ia tersenyum lalu mencium kilat bibirku.

"Saranghae,Ryeowook-ah"

"Nado,Oppa"

Yesung oppa membuka selai coklat itu,lalu meumpahkannya di seluruh tubuhku (yang depan).

"Op-oppa~,apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyaku,ia tak menjawabku. Ungh. Aku bagaikan hidangan.

Yesung oppa mulai menciumku ganas,lalu turun mengambil selai coklat yang melekat ditubuhku ini,kurasakan hanya geli. Yesung oppa menjulurkan lidahnya dengan sedikit menggigit-gigit bagian yang dilalui(?) nya.

"Ahhhh,Oppaaahh~"

Sekarang tubuhku sudah bersih akibat perlakuan Yesung oppa tadi. Yah,walaupun masih lengket

"Kau menyukai nya hmm?. Aku mendapatkan ide itu,karena kita sedang berada didapur. Kau menggemaskan sekali yeobo" Katanya dengan diakhir kata nya ia menjilat bibir nya sendiri yang ada bekas coklat itu.

Yesung oppa meraih junior nya lagi,mulai memasukkan nya. Lagi-lagi sekali hentakan. Yesung oppa mulai menggerakkan junior nya dengan tempo langsung cepat.

"Oppaaaahh,ungghhh.. im cummh"

"Sebentar,kita akan cum bersama"

"Euuhh.. Aaaaaaahhh" Desahan kami berdua di ruangan ini atau dapur.

Nafas kami ter engah-engah...

Setelah itu Yesung oppa menggendong ku. Ya Tuhan,hari ini aku capek banget. Yesung oppa menggiringku ke kamar mandi.

Memasukkan ku di shower ini,kita mandi bersama saling ciprat-menciprat. Seperti anak kecil saja. Kekekekeke~

Yesung oppa tiba-tiba berhenti dan tersenyum seringai.

"Wanna play one more round?" Ucapnya.

"AAAAAAA,ANDWE OPPAAAA!" Aku teriak tidak mau.

Yesung oppa tak peduli dengan itu,ia tetapi menciumi ku. Uhh,kapan ini akhirnya?

END

Haaaiiii,ketemu lagi sama HyoMun^^. Maaf ya update telat. Dan GOMAWO REVIEW an nyaaaa^^.TOLONG AJARKAN SAYA GIMANA CARANYA BUAT CHAPTER THANKS


End file.
